ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Universe vs. WB Horror: Dawn of Nightmares
is an American action-thriller-horror fighting superhero video game. It is developed by and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on TBD 2020. Synopsis When the DC universe fuses with the unimaginable horrors from the other side of the WarnerVerse, several horror creatures head for the control of the entire universe as the Justice League, the Titans, Constantine, V and Jonah Hex have to work with some of those figures to stop an even larger threat lead by Freddy Krueger to TBD. Characters Playable DC Comics *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Dave Boat) - the head of Wayne Industries who TBD. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - an alien hailing from Krypton who TBD. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - an Amazon warrior princess who TBD. *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Commissioner Gordon's daughter and Nightwing's girlfriend who is a TBD. *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'/John Constantine/' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - a Hellblazer who TBD. *'V' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a mysterious and charismatic anarchist who reluctantly teams up with TBD. *'Jonah Hex' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD WB Horror *'/Jason Voorhees/' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Jack Torrance' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Carrie White' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Betelgeuse' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - a myschievous ghost who loves to TBD. *'Esther Coleman' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a thirty-year-old woman resembling a little girl who TBD. *'Sweeney Todd' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Seymour Krelborn' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Gizmo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a cute Mogwai who is also TBD. *'William Bludworth' (voiced by Tony Todd) - TBD Bosses Playable DC Comics *'/The Joker/' (voiced by Nolan North) - a psychopathic and sadistic clown-themed criminal who is TBD. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Circe' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD *'Gorilla Grodd' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Hal's girlfriend who is also a TBD. *'David Kane/Black Manta' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a war veteran who turned into a TBD. *'Nergal' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - one of the most powerful demons who TBD. *'Adam Sulter' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Quentin Turnbull' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD WB Horror *'It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a demonic clown who TBD. *'Leatherface' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Regan MacNeil' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Annie Wilkes' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a psychopathic nurse who is TBD. *'Kurt Barlow' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a vampire who TBD. *'Annabelle Higgins' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a young adult who is possessed by a demonic doll and TBD. *'Margaret White' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'David Powers' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Gage Creed' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Cujo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Bo and Vincent Sinclair' (both voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD Unplayable DC Comics *'Trigon' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Vril Dox/Brainiac' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Starro' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD WB Horror *'Freddy Krueger' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Randall Flagg' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Valak' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Audrey II' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD Plot Chapter 1: hero Quotes Jack forces his entry into a TBD. *'Jack:' Here's Johnny! * Stages Endings Trivia *The DC playable hero characters are split into three groups: the Justice League (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern and Aquaman), the Titans (Nightwing, Batgirl, Supergirl and Stargirl) and the Third Party (Constantine, V and Jonah Hex). * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:DC Comics Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:M Category:PEGI 18 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas